Conventional toilet plungers of the type with a rigid handle and compressible bell are widely used for clearing minor blockages in toilets and drain lines. Generally, the bell of the plunger is made of a resiliently deformable material in a substantially circular, rounded, open, cup-like configuration, and it is formed with an open interior area or cavity which opens outwardly through the open end of the bell. The handle of the plunger of this general type is generally made from a relatively rigid material, such as wood or plastic, and it is connected to the bell so that it extends from the end thereof which is opposite the open end. A plunger of this general type is operable by first positioning the bell so that it is in substantially sealed engagement with the outlet portion of a toilet bowl or with a fixture, such as a shower stall, around the drain therein. The handle element is then reciprocally moved toward and away from the bell so that the bell is alternately deformed and returned to an un-deformed condition in order to alternately apply pressure and suction to the outlet portion of the toilet or the drain.
While plungers of the above-described general type have, for the most part, been found to be effective, they have been found to have a few drawbacks. Sometimes the bell caves in on the side causing the bell to unseal from the outlet portion of the toilet or the drain. When this occurs in the toilet, this can cause splash back to the user. Also, recently developed high efficiency toilets have oval shaped outlet portions that are difficult to seal with the standard plunger. What is needed is an improved toilet and drain plunger that solves these problems.